Friendship: Goten's Story
by Lovable Beauty
Summary: This story is based on Goten's life from his point of view, of course! It's about hwat he thinks of his life and the poeple he focuses his life on. So please R&R! And flamers please be gentle!


Friendship: Goten's Story   
  
A/N: Well, wassup? I'm just in the writing mode lately! So here is Goten's look on his life. Tomorrow I will do Trunks's and Uub's stories. So, please R&R and flamers please be gentle! Enjoy! Ja!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
What my name? Goten Son. Son to the strongest man in the universe, Son Goku. And son to Chichi, the "humble" housewife. I am also brother to Gohan, one of the strongest men in the universe. I also have a sister-in-law named Videl. She is kind to me, but we were never what you could call close. I have a neice named Pan, who is possibly stronger than I, possibly. I am also grandson to the Ox King, and Gohan one told me about someone named Radditz, he was supposed to be my uncle, but I wasn't around when he came. But I hear he was incredibly evil, and that it was his fault the first time dad died. The first time.   
What role do I play? Well, I was the youngest to ever become a super saiya-jin, at age seven. I was the first to perform the fusion dance with my best friend, Trunks, after my tousan showed us. After the defeat of my first big enemy, Buu, I stopped training and decided to become a ladies man, just like my friend Trunks. And we stayed that way until we were forced to fight again. But on with the story...  
Who to launch this story with? Hmm, let's see...  
  
Uub. I never really knew too much about Uub until he helped us fight. All I knew about him before that was my father trained him and that he was the good-hearted reincarnation of maijin Buu. But after the fight, he did start hanging out with us, and now he's just one of the gang, no different. Sometimes we'll go out with Bra, Marron, and Pan, and go out to dinner like old times, just the six of us. About once a month Bra will drag all of us to a dance club, and usually we'll all actually want to go. Sometimes Uub acts a little strange, usually around Marron and at first even Pan. Uub and Marron, hard to see, but hey who knows...  
Marron. The beautiful blonde who's worn her hair in pigtails since she had enough hair to pull together. She and I have been great friends. She was always smiling and laughing. Yup, that's Marron. Always being kind and generous. Sure, sometimes with Marron's rants about guys is a bit on the annoying side, we all love her. Some I believe she felt something for my best friend Trunks. But in his case who doesn't? A couple of years ago I would have guessed Pan and Marron would duke it out over him...  
Pan-chan. My little niece. Though, I rarely refer to her as that. She's my friend then just some family member that I only bring up once in a while. I even remember when she beat me during the Tenkaichi Budoukai when she was only four. Talk about embarrassing! But I wasn't even a super saiya-jin when she fought me, so that's my cover excuse. But she recently became a super saiya-jin, but the thing is she was much stronger than one before she even transformed with the aqua eyes and golden hair. It's weird. But maybe it's because she is a female saiya-jin. She is as of the moment, the strongest female in the universe. I remember when she was younger she always begged for a spar with Trunks and I. And most of the time we would accept, and she would always easily hold her own against one of us in super saiya-jin form. Pan usually doesn't date many guys, but lately, she's been more, well how can I put this, like a girl I think I've even seen my best friend check her out. I'd beat his ass if he ever tried anything with someone I cared about, and then after I did that, I'd tell him to go for her...  
Trunks. My best friend since we were little. A year older than me, but that didn't really matter. He became a super saiya-jin a bit before, but it urged me to become one, and I did. Trunks and I are all around ladies men, although he has one the most eligible bachelor award, I mean owning the richest company in the world does help. But Tunks was never stuck up, wait, let me rephrase that, he was never too self-centered, not too much. Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is that his friends were always more important than some girl. But lately, I think he's seen something in Pan. Sometimes it's hard to believe, but hey, this is Trunks, a bit on the unpredictable side. His mother is still CEO now, with him as the president. His sister never showed to much interest in running Capsule Corp. or fighting. I remember Pan and Trunks would always urge her to fight when we were younger, but the closest she got to that was flying. Not that I would ever hold that against B-chan...  
Ah, yes, B-chan. The one and only. I don't think I've ever called her Bra or Bura in her life. Always, B-chan, since the day she was born. I think she likes how I call her that, because for some reason no one else called her that, and I'm glad, I like having something special just for her. Pan even told me once that she smiles differently when I'm around. What do I say? I think Pan's just exaggerating. As usual. But I think it would be nice, after all, I am in love with B-chan. Whoa, did I just say that out load! Okay, forget I said that. But she's so beautiful, he eyes are always shining brightly, and I hate it when she cries, especially about some guy, they don't deserve her. They don't deserve to let my angel cry. Every time I just want to ram their hunt them down and beat their heads into the ground. Although, I'm not sure if Bra would like that, but whatever she wants I'll do it for her in a second. What about Paresu? Well, I suppose she can be nice, and I love her, but I'm not in love with her. I guess I just started dating when I believed there was no chance for Bra and I, but I guess I'll never know...until I try...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: Well, there it is, the fourth fic to this series of friendship fics. Trunks is next, and then Uub. So tell me what you think. Meaning review! Onegai? And flamers, please be gentle! Thanks for reading! Ja!  



End file.
